


Hunt's Treasure

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU drabble. Sam, his parrot, and Captain Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/gifts).



"I _want_...to go home." Sam said, despondently.

 

"Eeeee, wanna gome" parroted Chris, his pet parrot, his only friend on the ship. There was Gwen the ship's cook and maybe Annie the navigator's wife but most of the time it was just Chris.

 

"Go. Home." Sam enunciated carefully for the benefit of the parrot.

 

"Get. To work." Growled a voice very close to his ear. Sam jumped and nearly fell off his barrel. Captain Hunt! Chris squawked and flew up to the rigging out of harm's way.

 

"I was just..."

 

"Being a lazy git, Quartermaster Tyler. You found my treasure yet?"


End file.
